Family Ties
by TecknaTeckna
Summary: Kim's called out to a mission involving Shego. But theres something strange about this one...


"_Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find,_

_She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place, she's losing her faith,_

_She's falling from grace, she's all over the place._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home,_

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_There's no place to go, no place to go,_

_To dry her eyes, broken inside." _

_**-Avril Lavigne, Nobody's Home**_

Beep beep de beep

'Really?' Kim sighed as she looked longingly at the small piece of machinery that was ruining her small relaxation time. Sad fully even the puppy dog pout could not work on an inanimate object no matter its powers. She mournfully put down her book and picked up the Kimmunicator in the same hand the book once laid.

'Go wade'

'Hey, sorry Kim, I know you've only just got back from saving that baby camel in Dubai' The young teen replied regretfully on the small screen.

'No big Wade, so what's the sitch?' She said in the cheeriest voice she could muster. It wasn't Wade's fault that villains never took a break, he was simply the messenger.

'Shego's been spotted creeping around some alleyways in Go City. What's strange though is she isn't wearing her usual cat suit. I could only tell it was her because she used her plasma to cut through a lock on a gate and it was caught on a CCTV from a shop over the road.' He debriefed as he typed away on his keyboard

'What's she wearing then?' Kim asked bewildered. She had never seen Shego in anything but that cat suit; hell she didn't even think the villainess owned any other clothing!

'From what I could see she's wearing a pair of men's jeans, a man's hooded jacket with the hood pulled up and a pair of black running shoes'

'That's strange; she's usually so worried over how she looks. No time to think on it now though; ride?' Kim explained

'Outside your house right now' the boy grinned

'You rock wade' Kim said before switching off the device and pocketing it in her mission gear. She was glad now that she had been too lazy to change after her last mission.

Shego's breath clouded in front of her in the darkness as the thin but large jacket she wore gave little warmth in the late winter night. Her feet crunched in the snow covered ground as she tried to make her way stealthily through the back alleys of Go City. Little did she know, a certain read headed hero was trailing behind her using the bins as cover.

Kim knelt down behind the garbage as she tried to get a good look at Shego in the dark. _What are you doing? _She thought as she staked Shego out. She had debated just running straight in and capturing Shego but she would only have to let her loose anyway, she hadn't actually done anything wrong yet other than looking extra shifty as the pulled her hood further over her head. Kim was broken from her musings as she noticed that Shego had stopped walking and two identically sized figures was walking towards her, both with hoods over the heads as well.

Kim gasped in shock as all three people pulled down there hoods and the two smaller ones were revealed to be the Wego's; Shego's twin younger brothers. Her shock was then doubled as Shego dropped to the her knees in front of them before wrapping her arms around each-ones neck in a tight and desperate hug; a hug which they returned with vigour; burying their faces in her hair.

'Boys…' Shego whispered as she gripped hold of her brothers as if her life depended on it.

'Hey Shan…' They replied simultaneously before releasing their older sister after she had leaned back off of them. Shego grinned happily at the young children before climbing to her feet and grabbing their hands in each of hers.

Kim shuffled behind the garbage as they turned back the way Shego had come and walked together out of the dingy alley.

_I can't imagine anything going wrong with the Wego's there but I'll follow them just in case. _So she took to the rooftops and followed them all the way to Go City Cemetery.

_What the?_ Shego then knelt back down and handed each twin two small white Calla Lily's before taking her own in her left hand as well as the twin's hands. They made their way slowly into the ground before reaching two small black marble stones near the middle of the land. The twins knelt down first; laying one flower on each grave bed as their sisters hands rested supportively on their shoulders. Shego then sank down to the ground between her brothers and proceeded to lay her flowers at rest on the soil. She then wrapped her arms around her brothers as they all sat there in silence.

Kim was completely shocked at the scene as she watched the Villainess and her younger brothers pay respects to who she assumed were their parents. _Well this was unexpected. Wait. Is Shego….crying?_ Kim thought as she watched water stream down the woman's face; her eyes shielded by her raven black hair.

Shego seemed as if she had suddenly awoken as the she broke the silence by sniffing while she wiped the tears from her face.

'Right come on boys, we need to get back before sunrise. We'll see them again next year, okay?' She explained hoping to avoid an argument of wanting to stay for a little while longer. Luckily the brother merely nodded their heads as the stood and instantly gripped back on to their sister's hands again.

Kim watched as all three siblings made their way out of the Cemetery and back down the street towards the alley ways.

_Time to go home._ She thought as she called up Wade for a ride.

_I guess there's a lot about that woman that I can never even dream of knowing or understanding._

**AN – Hey! I know this is completely random but I absolutely adore Shego! I never did like Hego or Mego but throughout the series I kept having this idea of Shego still totally loving her younger brothers because there only children. And well the rest was just a brain storm! I actually started writing it after watching the YouTube video 'Shego – Nobody's Home' by **_**MaddogMascot**___**which is pretty awesome so go watch it! I wrote this in about ten minutes so it's pretty bad but a review would still be nice! Thanks if you've read this far!**


End file.
